El reemplazo
by Rizita-chan
Summary: Farman es trasladado por una temporada al norte, y su reemplazo será nada más y nada menos que la peor pesadilla para la teniente Hawkeye.//RoyAi!//Después de mucho, Capi 1 up! entren, lean y dejen reviews :3
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! En esta oportunidad les traigo un fic que se me ocurrió en un momento en que no tenía en nada más que pensar...Espero y les guste mucho y déjenme reviews xDDD si quieren u.u_

_bueno, disfruten la lectura..._

**disclaimer: **_Fma no me pertenece, ni lo hará, los personajes de este fic le pertenecen enteramente a mi maestra Arakawa...n.n eso..._

--0--

**Prólogo**

Una vez más la mañana llegaba y era hora de levantarse, sin vacilar lo hacía, pues tenía un motivo especial por el cual hacerlo cada día, y ese motivo era…

-Coronel…- Murmulla entre sueños para levantarse de golpe y un poco asustada.- Es tarde…-suspira.-

Otra vez lo mismo, segunda vez en la semana que se quedaba dormida, pero no podía culparse, sus sueño había sido de los más agradable. Últimamente sus sueños le estaban revelando una verdad absoluta y casi innegable, en fin, ya era hora de moverse.

Luego de su matutino baño y de tomar su esencial desayuno y alimentar a su querido amigo y compañero, partió, como todos los días rumbo al cuartel central. Al llegar no sabía con lo que se encontraría.

-Buenos… ¿Farman?-Pregunta la teniente al ver sólo al sargento en la oficina-

-Buenos días teniente Hawkeye…-

-Hola…¿qué ocurre? ¿Ordenas?-

-No…retiro algunas de mis cosas…me voy al norte, ¿El coronel no se lo dijo?-

-Mmm…no…-Mira hacia otro lado y recuerda.-

_Flash back_

La teniente entra en la oficina con algunos papeles y ve a su superior mirando fijamente el papeleo.

-¿Coronel?- Pregunta Riza al verlo tan desconcentrado (Que raro).-

-¿Qué ocurre teniente?-

-Nada…es que…¿a usted le pasa algo?-

-Esto…-Trata de recordar pero nada se le viene a la mente.- No…o sea…no recuerdo, no ha de tener importancia…Ah, claro…ya acabé con esto…-Le entrega algunos papeles listos.- ¿Esto es todo por hoy?-

-Si…así es…-

-Entonces…me retiro…tengo algo importante que hacer…-

El coronel tenía esa típica mirada de idiota, como pensaba Hawkeye, esa típica miradita que pone cuando tiene una cita con una cualquiera. La teniente suspira con resignación.

-¿No recuerda lo que tenía que decir?-

-No sé…ya recordaré…adiós…-Sale de la oficina.-

_Fin flash back._

-No…no me dijo nada…lo olvidó.- Reafirma la teniente a su subordinado.-

-Ah…ya veo, no es algo tan grave, además, mi traslado será por una temporada, no creo que más de tres meses…-

-Es bueno saberlo…espero y le vaya bien, sargento…-

-Gracias teniente…-Abre la puerta.- Suerte con el coronel…-Le guiñe un ojo y sale de la oficina.-

-…-La deja desconcertada.-

Al parecer había llegado más temprano de lo que pensaba, aún no aparecía nadie del equipo. Pasaron unos 30 minutos, cuando Havoc, Fuery y Breda venían juntos.

-¿Ya se fue Farman?-Pregunta Havoc encendiendo un cigarrillo.-

-Así es…al parecer tenía prisa…-Contesta Riza.-

-Ah…de todos modos, ayer nos despedimos de él…-Dice Breda a lo que Fuery asiente con la cabeza.-

Pasó un intervalo más de tiempo, cuando se asomó por la puerta el Coronel Roy Mustang, quien venía acompañado por la peor pesadilla para Riza de ese momento en adelante.

-Adelante…sargento…-Dice Mustang.-

Todos giran la vista hacia el, o mejor dicho hacia "LA" acompañante del superior, una joven de una mirada risueña y pícara, de cabello largo y ondulado de un color castaño oscuro y ojos de color verde, una verdadera maravilla para cualquier hombre, y eso sin contar la llamativa figura de la militar. Riza miraba con indiferencia la escena.

-Soldados….-Dice Roy.- Ella es la sargento Miriam Keynes, y será el reemplazo del sargento Farman por esta temporada.

Los hombres del equipo estaban prácticamente ahogados con su propia baba, mientras que la teniente miraba la expresión del coronel, quien no mostraba indiferencia alguna y miraba a la "reemplazo" y esta a la vez con miraditas atrevidas hacia "su" superior.

-Teniente segundo Jean Havoc a sus ordenes…-Se comienzan a presentar.-

-Sargento Kain Fuery…-le hace un saludo militar.-

-Teniente segundo Breda…-

Riza mira como todos se presentan y babean a la vez y en ese momento aguanta sus deseos homicidas en contra de la reemplazo y por protocolo se presenta.-

-Teniente Primera, Riza Hawkeye…-Le hace un saludo militar y cruza miradas con la sargento.-

-Es un placer trabajar con ustedes este tiempo…-Hace un saludo militar.- Espero y…nos llevemos bien…-Sonríe a lo que todos los hombres "sin excepción" se sonrojan.-

-¡De seguro que sí!- Dice con emoción Havoc.-

-Se lo aseguro…-Dice feliz Fuery.-

-Ya lo creo…-Sonríe a medio labio Roy Mustang.-

La sargento no era para nada la clase de mujer de las que se quedaban quietas cuando se les "antojaba" algo, a simple vista y a la de Riza, era una cualquiera, que no tenía idea, ni aunque se preguntara mil veces más, había llegado ahí. Miraba una y otra vez la expresión del coronel hacia esa mujer. Que meses tan interminables e insoportables le esperaban, y más que todo, "rivalidades" se le venían encima y una que otra pelea con cierto hombre que miraba con disimulo.

**Fin prólogo.**

--0--

_Bueno, espero y les haya gustado el prólogo, que fue un poco corto y preciso para lo que viene después, espero y se emocionen con la historia por que yo si n.n_

_Actualizaré lo más seguido posible que pueda y eso..._

_gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y nos leemos pronto xD_

_Chau!_


	2. No quiero ni verle a la cara

_Hola a todos! Emmm esto…sé que a pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización y que no tengo excusas, aparte del colegio y la entrada a la universidad…asi que espero disculpen…hasta la calidad de escritura les pido tengan compasión, porque hace tiempo que no escribo…jejeje…sólo disfruten ^^_

_**Disclaimer: **__fma no me pertenece, porque si lo hiciera…haría el RoyAi y el EdWin más notorio ¬¬ los personajes de este fic, menos Miriam Keynes le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa-sensei…_

_Buena lectura :3_

_---------0----_

**Capítulo I: "No quiero ni verle a la cara…no la soporto".**

El trabajo había comenzado y la tal Keynes trabajaba en silencio, mientras que los demás "hombres" babeaban aún con ella. La teniente Hawkeye sentía una gran amargura, ¿Acaso tendría que aguantar a esa mujer y sus atrevimientos al coronel todo el día?

La sargento se levanta por quinta vez y va hacia el coronel. Riza la mira con disimulo, y un poco irritada a esa altura del día…

-Coronel…-Dice la sargento.-

-¿Qué ocurre? –mira de reojo a Riza con cierto interés.-

-Esto…yo…¿qué hago ahora? He terminado todo…-

-Hablar con la teniente Hawkeye y hacerle preguntas a ella…no me preguntes más que no se mucho…¿puedes?-Su tono era un poco pesado.-

-Ah…bien…-dice molesta y se va de regreso a su asiento.-

Riza sonreía triunfante por las palabras del coronel, se sentía bien, después de todo, eso lo había hecho por ella, pues la había mirado antes de hablar. Bueno, tal vez era eso. Luego la teniente se acerca a hablarle a su superior…

-Coronel…¿ya terminó con eso? –

-Casi…espérame un poco…-murmulla.- No te vayas…-la toma de la mano dejando sorprendida a Riza.-

-¿Qué ocurre? –

-Ya están…-Le entrega las hojas.- Listo…-

-Ah…bien…gracias…-Sale de la oficina.-

Había pasado la jornada de trabajo y todos se habían retirado, menos el coronel, la teniente, y la "reemplazo". Para variar, había trabajo pendiente del día anterior y debían acabar.

-Coronel, saldré un momento…-Dice Hawkeye.-

-Claro…adelante…acabaré con esto…-

La teniente estaba de buen humor, después de todo, era probable que su superior también sintiera algo por ella, y sin duda, le gustaba mucho la idea. Aunque por más que lo pensara, le parecía imposible que el coronel sintiese algo, había que esperar.

Mientras que en la oficina, la oficial Keynes no se quedaba de brazos cruzados, se levanta a hablar con el coronel.

-Mustang…yo…tengo que decirle algo…-

-Adelante…-

-Bueno, ¿usted tiene algo que hacer después de acabar con esto?-

-¿Quieres Salir conmigo? –Pregunta con sorpresa el coronel.-

-Así es…-

-Ah…bueno, no tengo nada que hacer…-

-Me alegro…-lo toma de la cara.-

Riza venía entrando a la oficina, cuando la oficial Keynes la ve, se apresura a besar al coronel con pasión. Roy no había visto a su teniente, y no tenía idea que era lo que ocurría, aunque la chica era guapa, ¿qué tenía de malo dejarla ser? La teniente Hawkeye, cierra la puerta y se va corriendo. Al golpearse la puerta, Roy se aleja de la oficial…

-¿Quién era?- Pregunta.-

-Era la teniente Hawkeye, pero ya se fue…-Sonríe.-

-¿Ri…Riza…?-Mira con melancolía la puerta cerrada.- No…-Se levanta.- La iré a buscar, puedes irte…-

-Pero…-Lo toma del brazo.- No puedes…irte…-

- ¿De qué hablas? – Se suelta.-

El coronel sale de la oficina precipitadamente en busca de Riza, no podía ser que esto le estuviese pasando, todo porque es un maldito mujeriego.

Que estúpida había sido, pensar que ¿Roy Mustang podría algún día dejar de ser un mujeriego por ella?, debe haber estado soñando. Una lágrima se deslizó por una de sus mejillas, la cual limpió de inmediato y se quedó mirando por una ventana.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó el coronel a su lado. Ella miraba por la ventana aún, con una mirada frívola e inexpresiva.

-Riza…-Dice el coronel con interés.-

-…-No decía nada.-

En esos momentos lo único que deseaba era estar sola y pensar mucho, tal vez y ya era hora de alejarse de ese sentimiento que tanto daño le estaba haciendo, sería lo mejor…

-Te estoy hablando Riza…-Agrega cabizbajo Mustang.-

-… ¿Perdón señor? ¿Cómo dijo?- Su mirada era la misma de siempre, fría, no aparentaba nada.-

-Que…¿Porqué te fuiste?-

-Creí que interrumpía, además…había olvidado algo…-

-Hummm…pero, no es lo que crees…-Agrega secamente, dejando a Riza confundida.-

-¿Qué es lo que creo?.-

-Que…bueno…Entre Keynes y yo, bueno… no hay nada…-

-Eso es algo que no me incumbe, ni mucho menos me interesa. Si me disculpa, tengo trabajo pendiente.- Se va caminando dejando a Mustang muy desanimado.-

Últimamente estaba pensando seriamente en si entre su mano derecha y él podría existir algo más allá que una simple relación de trabajo. Pero parecía por todas partes que ella se negaba a que existiera cualquier cosa entre ambos.

La oficial Keynes no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, quería conquistar al coronel y eso estaba muy claro, pero eso era exactamente lo que Riza no soportaba. La teniente entra en la oficina y con indiferencia termina con su trabajo, luego de un rato arregla sus cosas y sale de la oficina, sin tomar en cuenta a nadie, sólo se despide como siempre y decide regresar a su casa.

-Coronel, ya que la teniente se ha ido y usted terminado con su trabajo… supongo ¿le parece que salgamos?

El coronel sólo suspiro, esa sargento le había arruinado toda la relación estable que hasta ese momento estaba llevando con su teniente favorita. Pero en fin, no seguiría afligiéndose si lo más seguro era que la teniente Hawkeye y el no tuvieran un futuro juntos, como el mismo muchas veces lo imaginó…que tristeza. Se levanta y sin mayor apuro sale a cenar con la sargento Keynes.

Mientras tanto la teniente Hawkeye caminaba por las calles de la cuidad con muchos desánimos. Ya no sabía que le esperaría su futuro con el coronel, realmente hasta sentía que sufría, y eso era algo que no se podía permitir, después de todo, si no podía dejar de amarlo, ¿lo mejor sería olvidarlo? Se estaba convirtiendo en un amor imposible, bueno algo obvio, el era su superior y no debería haber relación alguna entre ellos, estaba confundida.

Sería una larga noche esa, sin dudas…pero habría que ver que es lo que pasaría al día siguiente…en esa oficina…

-0-

_Bueno, fin del capi, está algo corto, pero necesitaba actualizar rápido, aún me queda actualizar mi otro fic x3 así que espero me disculpen, desde ahora habrán actualizaciones más seguidas, y verán que el fic se pondrá más interesante, gracias por leer…_

_Nos leemos pronto_

_Chau ^^_


End file.
